International Patent Publication WO 96/11210 has disclosed a process (Preparation 31) for obtaining 4-[5-(4-pentyloxyphenyl)isoxazol-3-yl]benzoic acid as a starting compound for a lipopeptide antifungal agent and a process for preparing a excellent antifungal agent from the said starting compound.